In communication systems, logical channels may be defined as being disposed over physical channels so that each logical channel may contain one or more physical channels and each physical channel may be shared by one or more logical channels. Bandwidth assignment to the logical channels (“allotment”) is thus constrained by the underlying physical channel capacity. While such constraints may be easy to formulate in some special cases (e.g., simplistic configurations), the constraints may be rather complicated to construct in general.
For instance, a “brute force” method to check all of the possible constraints would iterate on all possible combinations of either the logical channels or the physical channels. Thus, the complexity would be on the order of the number of either logical or physical channels, respectively. As those skilled in the art may appreciate, as the number of logical and/or physical channels increase, this complexity becomes burdensome and difficult to manage (and most of such possible combinations would be invalid). There remains a need, therefore, to construct these constraints correctly and efficiently to determine whether logical bandwidth allotments are supported by underlying physical channels.